1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply voltage switching circuit for a computer, and more particularly to a supply voltage switching circuit which can prevent the computer from being down when the computer is waken up.
2. General Background
In general, a user can make a computer go to a sleep mode through a user setting in Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI), in order to protect the computer and save energy. The user can also wake up the sleeping computer by peripheral equipments such as keyboard, mouse, Universal Serial Bus (USB) and etc.
A working voltage is provided by a supply voltage switching circuit. When the computer is at a work mode, the supply voltage switching circuit provides a 5V system voltage (5V_SYS). When the computer is at a sleep mode, the supply voltage switching circuit provides a 5V standby voltage (5V_SB).
Referring to FIG. 3, a typical supply voltage switching circuit for a computer includes a chipset 3′, a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) Q1′ and a MOSFET Q2′. The MOSFET Q1′ and the MOSFET Q2′ are N-channel-strengthen MOSFETS. A gate of the MOSFET Q1′ is connected to a terminal 2′. A source of the MOSFET Q1′ is grounded. A drain of the MOSFET Q1′ is coupled to a 5V_SB. A gate of the MOSFET Q2′ is connected to the drain of the MOSFET Q1′. A source of the MOSFET Q2′ is grounded. A drain of the MOSFET Q2′ is coupled to a 12V_SYS. The chipset 3′ includes a MOSFET Q3′ and a MOSFET Q4′. The MOSFET Q3′ is an N-channel-strengthen MOSFET and the MOSFET Q4′ is P-channel-strengthen MOSFET. A gate of the MOSFET Q3′ is coupled to a 12V_SYS. A source of the MOSFET Q3′ is coupled to a 5V_SYS. A drain of the MOSFET Q3′ is connected to a terminal 1′. A gate of the MOSFET Q4′ is coupled to the 12V_SYS. A source of the MOSFET Q4′ is coupled to the 5V_SB. A drain of the MOSFET Q4′ is connected to the terminal 1′.
A working process of the typical supply voltage switching circuit includes two stages. At the first stage, the computer is at a sleep mode, and a low level voltage from the computer is inputted to the gate of the MOSFET Q1′ via the terminal 2′. The MOSFET Q1′ is turned off and the MOSFET Q2′ is turned on. So an output voltage of the drain of the MOSFET Q2′ is at a low level. Because the MOSFET Q4′ is a P-channel-strengthen MOSFET and the MOSFET Q3′ is an N-channel-strengthen MOSFET, the MOSFET Q4′ is turned on and the MOSFET Q3′ is turned off. So the terminal 1′ outputs the 5V_SB at the first stage. At the second stage, the computer is at a work mode, and a power-ok (PWR-OK) signal from the computer is inputted to the gate of the MOSFET Q1′ via the terminal 2′. The MOSFET Q1′ is turned on and an input voltage of the gate of the MOSFET Q2′ is at a low level. So the MOSFET Q2′ is turned off and the 12V_SYS is outputted to the gates of the MOSFET Q3′ and the MOSFET Q4′. The MOSFET Q3′ is turned on and the MOSFET Q4′ is turned off. So the terminal 1′ outputs the 5V_SYS at the second stage. That is, when the PWR-OK signal is inputted to the typical supply voltage switching circuit, the terminal 1′ outputs the 5V_SYS.
However, the typical supply voltage switching has a disadvantage. Because the 12V_SYS is inputted to the gates of the MOSFET Q3′ and the MOSFET Q4′ at the same time, the MOSFET Q4′ is turned off quickly before the MOSFET Q3′ is turned on. So the output voltage of the terminal 1′ has a great voltage drop. When a computer is waken up at a sleep mode, the computer will be down because of the voltage drop.
What is needed is a supply voltage switching circuit for a computer which can prevent the computer from being down when the computer is waken up.